


Sex Shop

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Crack, M/M, Mild Smut, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, and the third is Kyuhyun’s idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Shop

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was about to throttle his boyfriend.

 

And then throttle himself for allowing this to happen.

 

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SAY ‘SHUT UP’ IN JAPANESE, KYUHYUN!” Donghae yelled hysterically to him from where he was trapped behind the display of schoolgirl outfits, frantically trying to shush the fangirl that had found them.

 

From where he was stood out of the girl’s view, Kyuhyun eyed the school girl outfits.

 

That tartan skirt would look cute on Donghae’s legs.

 

“KYUHYUN!”

 

The teenage girl shrieked at Donghae repeating his name, only releasing too late that he was also in this store, and proceeded to freak out all the more, which began to draw curious attention to them.

 

Kyuhyun sighed heavily as the girl abandoned Donghae to come rushing to him.

 

Through a mix of broken Korean and fluent Japanese, the girl pleaded for a picture with him as he skirted around her and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist.

 

He rounded on the teenage girl, who almost bumped into him, and said in Japanese to her, “I’ll sign for you, but you don’t speak of this to anyone.”

 

The girl nodded her head rapidly, and Donghae hissed at him to hurry as she searched her bag for a pen.

 

“Don’t even speak to me,” he hissed back at his boyfriend as he accepted the pen from her, and proceeded to write his signature on the address book she was holding for him.

 

“This isn’t my fault!” Donghae hissed back defensively.

 

As soon as he finished his sign, Kyuhyun bowed and dragged his boyfriend away from the girl, eyes locked on the escalator that would take them back down to the main floor.

 

“You were the one who came in here first,” he reminded his boyfriend, and Donghae gaped at him.

 

“How was I meant to know that this is a sex shop?!”

 

Kyuhyun gestured wildly around them. “They have provocative cosplay in the windows!”

 

Donghae scoffed. “It’s Japan. Cosplay is everywhere.”

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath to calm the urge to throttle his boyfriend, and dragged him off the escalator.

 

“We were meant to go shopping, not sex store shopping.” Kyuhyun gritted through his teeth quietly as they hurried towards the main doors.

 

He ignored the long display of fake throats and vulvas in deodorant-shaped bottles, and pulling for a distracted Donghae to hurry up.

 

“¥850 for a ‘Deep Throat Cup’,” he heard Donghae whisper, and Kyuhyun grabbed and shoved the male through the doors when he went to go and inspect further.

 

“I swear; I’m never going shopping with you again when we’re in Japan!” Kyuhyun fumed as he pushed a whining Donghae down the street, leaving behind the most popular sex shop in Tokyo.

 

“You’re the one who can read and speak Japanese the best out of the two of us, so this is your fault!” Donghae continued to put the blame on him, and Kyuhyun kept his growl of annoyance to himself as he shoved the male towards where their manager was parked, waiting for them.

 

“You’re the one out of us both who keeps promoting here, so you should know how to read!” Kyuhyun snapped back as their manager opened their doors and shot a confused look at them both.

 

“Don’t ask,” they both snapped at the same time, and then glared childishly at each other afterwards.

 

“Great, a lovers tiff,” Kyuhyun heard the male groan to himself, and as Donghae went to climb into the car, he slapped the male’s behind with a smile, ignoring the squeak of shock that came from it.

 

“What lovers tiff?” Kyuhyun questioned with a smile as Donghae fumbled to seat himself properly.

 

The manager rolled his eyes as Kyuhyun got in the car, sniggering at the red cheeks that Donghae was trying to hide.

 

“I’ll come back and buy you something,” he whispered in the male’s ear, smiling as Donghae tensed and shot him a wary, but excited look.

 

“Really?” he questioned, and Kyuhyun nodded as the manager started their car up with their Japanese album beginning to play.

 

“What caught your eye the most?” he continued to whisper, taking care not to be heard by their manager.

 

Donghae paused in thought; his hand automatically seeking out Kyuhyun’s to hold.

 

“Was it one of those cups?” Kyuhyun questioned, fingers curling to hold Donghae’s hand more securely on his lap.

 

Donghae hummed and shrugged his shoulders a little. “I didn’t get a good look at them, but they’re really popular at the moment, apparently.”

 

Kyuhyun eyed his boyfriend’s expression as he tried to make his mind up, and smiled as he remembered which one Donghae had spied on their way out.

 

“I’ll buy you one, and you can tell me if it’s as good as they claim them to be,” he seductively cooed in the Donghae’s ear and nibbled on the male’s ear, enjoying the shudder that ran through Donghae’s body at the tickle, before pulling away so that he could look out of his window.

 

He couldn’t keep the smile of his face as he watched Donghae bite his lip, his face lit up with excitement.

 

Kyuhyun made a mental note to also buy the skirt that he had pictured with Donghae’s tanned legs.

 

And maybe the long, thick ruler he had seen too.

 

 

 

It was late evening, a time where they were free from schedules, and no one was any the wiser to who they were, but Kyuhyun was being dragged up the stairs of a building that looked shady on the outside.

 

The windows had been blackened out, and there were was only one small inconspicuous sign that directed what lay on the second floor.

 

It screamed sketchy, and yet, here he was; being led to his possible death by his curious boyfriend.

 

“It’s probably closed!” he hissed to Donghae, eyes roaming the second floor corridor for threats.

 

“I bet it’s no longer here, anyway,” he argued further as he was dragged down the corridor to the door that had a sign on it.

 

Donghae shushed him, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as the male began to read out the sign.

 

“Please knock before entering, or ring this number to be let in,” Donghae read, and Kyuhyun bit his lip to hold in the sarcastic retort that had immediately sprung to his lips.

 

Instead, he said, “Are you certain that this is a sex shop and not a swinger’s club?”

 

Donghae’s answer was to knock on the door, causing Kyuhyun to almost experience heart failure as he scrambled to drag his boyfriend away from the door with Donghae fighting him.

 

“You’re going to get us killed!” he screeched as he pulled for Donghae to follow him, but the male decided to use his muscles for a change, and planted his feet firmly in front of the door, arm bracing against the wall to pull from Kyuhyun.

 

“If it’s not what we expect it to be, we can always leave,” Donghae rationally told Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun tugged on Donghae’s arm, and Donghae snorted in amusement when he failed to make Donghae budge a centimetre.

 

“If they are serial killers luring people to their death, they aren’t going to give us time to run, are they?” Kyuhyun snapped and froze, eyes locked on the door.

 

Donghae glanced over his shoulder to see what he was staring at, and promptly dropped into a polite bow at the elderly male that stood in the doorway.

 

“Is this Adult Department Store 25?” Donghae politely questioned with no shame or embarrassment for asking about a sex shop.

 

Kyuhyun still held Donghae’s arm tightly, eyes watching every twitch the old man made as he nodded that they were at the right place.

 

Donghae beamed, and Kyuhyun tugged to prevent him from entering the shop when the old man moved aside for them.

 

“Are we seriously going into this sketchy place?” he demanded, ignoring the look he got from the old man for his description.

 

Donghae shot him a look, and pulled Kyuhyun to him and dragged him past the old man.

 

Kyuhyun pinched the male’s side in retaliation, and as Donghae hissed at the sting, Kyuhyun got a look at the ‘shop’.

 

He really wouldn’t describe this as a shop.

 

It was tiny, and the windows were blackened out with black paper.

 

It wasn’t even the size of a one roomed apartment, and Kyuhyun reckoned it was just barely half the size of one.

 

As Donghae vanished from his side with the old man showing him what they had, Kyuhyun eyed the lighting that was dim and dull.

 

His description of the place remained firm; it was definitely sketchy.

 

From what he saw as he began to look around the small space, they had an assortment of items.

 

They had bullets, your typical dildos, different types of lube and flavours to match, body lotions that promised to enhance any massage, and enhancers.

 

Kyuhyun paused at that.

 

Yeah, he was seeing right; they were penis enhancers.

 

Moving swiftly on, Kyuhyun found a section of interest with the toys for men, and another old man appeared from nowhere to remove a cock ring from its packaging so that Kyuhyun could feel it.

 

As the old man went through the different types they had, Kyuhyun had to admit to himself that, despite the outside and inner appearance, they knew what they were talking about.

 

Kyuhyun decided to buy the first cock ring he had been allowed to test, and while the old man took care of his purchase, Kyuhyun focused on what Donghae was doing, and immediately raised an eyebrow at seeing his boyfriend looking flustered and frustrated, with the other old man seeming the same.

 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned as he moved to see what they were arguing over, and frowned at seeing the condoms.

 

“He’s saying that I’m small,” Donghae gritted out as he pushed away a packet of condoms that the old man was waving around.

 

Kyuhyun coughed to prevent the laugh from escaping, and hid his smile behind his hand as he watched his boyfriend argue with the man that he didn’t need the small sized condoms, and that he needed the one he was currently holding.

 

The old man slapped it out of Donghae’s hand. “You are not big, you’re small.”

 

“Do you want me to show you?!” Donghae seethed under his breath, and Kyuhyun finally lost it and cackled at the situation.

 

“Sir, we would like to buy these,” he told the male as he took the condoms that Donghae wanted and firmly placed them in the old man’s hand, “because I know his size; so you are wrong.”

 

 The old man stared at him for his frank comment, and Kyuhyun smiled and patted the condoms.

 

“We’ll take two boxes of these, thank you.”

 

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Kyuhyun glanced up at his bedroom door to see Donghae coming into his room.

 

“Are you playing Starcraft?” his boyfriend questioned, pout already on his lips as he climbed on Kyuhyun’s bed to join him at the top.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the pout, and scooted over a bit so that Donghae could sit beside him comfortably.

 

“I’m just browsing,” he told him as he placed his laptop on their legs, and wrapped an arm around Donghae’s shoulders, smiling when Donghae shuffled to get closer to him and rested his head slightly on his shoulder.

 

“What’s this?” Donghae asked as Kyuhyun typed with one hand the website he wanted to look at, having already remembered it from earlier.

 

As the page loaded up, Donghae glanced up at him with playful eyes.

 

“Really? He smirked teasingly, and Kyuhyun shrugged and clicked on the menu he wanted.

 

“Anal sex toys,” Donghae read as the page changed to show the different categories.

 

“What have you seen?” he curiously asked, and Kyuhyun wordlessly showed him by clicking on a few links to bring up the item he’d found earlier.

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head down so that he could watch Donghae’s face as he read the description of the toy he had found.

 

Donghae’s face went from being curious, to being enthusiastic as he clicked on the pictures.

 

“Do you like it?” Kyuhyun whispered, his arm that was around Donghae pressing him further against him, his fingers idly tracing up and down the male’s arm.

 

“The name makes me want to laugh,” Donghae admitted, and Kyuhyun chuckled.

 

“Anal Invader/Cock Cage,” Kyuhyun read the name in the same way that you hear the title of a movie trailer, and Donghae laughed as well at his impression.

 

“So, it’s toy for when one of us has misbehaved?” Donghae questioned as he clicked on the vibrating plug that comes with the latex cage, and murmured under his breath at the shape of it.

 

“Not really, but that will be a fitting way to punish you for constantly flirting with Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun told him, and Donghae snorted at the last part.

 

“Jealously isn’t a good look on you,” he chided Kyuhyun.

 

“That’s not what you said a few weeks ago when I had you pining for my cock for two hours because you had posted those videos of you and Eunhyuk in Japan,” Kyuhyun huskily reminded him, and watched Donghae swallow and fidget at the reminder.

 

“Buy it,” Donghae ordered in a hushed breath, and Kyuhyun leant down as he tilted Donghae’s face to him so that he could give his boyfriend a pleased kiss.

 

Donghae pushed the laptop off them, and climbed onto Kyuhyun’s lap, arms circling around Kyuhyun’s shoulders so that he could press himself closer.

 

“When will it arrive?” Donghae questioned against his lips, and nipped his lower lip gently.

 

“I’ll order it for next day delivery,” Kyuhyun reassured, and a moan slipped out as Donghae moved so that he was sitting directly over Kyuhyun’s groin, his ass brushing over him.

 

“But, isn’t the website from another country?” Donghae wondered, and Kyuhyun shook his head as he rolled his hips up into Donghae’s butt.

 

“It’s based in Seoul,” he whispered, and grabbed Donghae’s hips so that the male would stop evading him.

 

Donghae chuckled softly as Kyuhyun cursed him for being a tease, and grounded his ass just right where Kyuhyun wanted it.

 

“Then we’ll continue this tomorrow.”

 

Kyuhyun was too slow to react at Donghae’s words, and also too slow to pin the male down as Donghae quickly got off him and the bed.

 

“Why not now? Where are you going?!” Kyuhyun demanded as he scrambled off his bed to chase after his boyfriend, who was laughing at him from his door.

 

“I’m helping Ryeowook with Kiss the Radio tonight. I only came to get a goodbye kiss,” Donghae told him and Kyuhyun glowered at him.

 

“You’re a horrible boyfriend,” Kyuhyun grumbled as Donghae came back to him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I’m sure you have a way to get back at me,” Donghae whispered pointedly, and Kyuhyun grabbed the male’s hair to give him a proper goodbye kiss, tongues included.

 

“And it’ll be here tomorrow,” Kyuhyun promised as they parted, and Donghae’s eyes gleamed with excitement and desire.

 

Donghae smiled. “I can’t wait.”

 

Neither could Kyuhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about the items used:  
> [ Deep Throat Cup  
> ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=O3ZPBEi-A4w)[ Anal Toy](http://www.seoulsexshop.com/pc/viewPrd.asp?idcategory=46590&idproduct=2892)


End file.
